Music of My Heart
by Chelle Belle
Summary: Edward decides to give Bella piano lessons. After several minutes of smiling to myself as I saw my angel's hands stumbling along the keys, I could endure no more. Please review if you want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first official fanfic. I was readin someone else's and they asked for ideas. This popped into my head and as I was about to submit the review, I thought, why don't I just write it? Anyway, this is the first part, but I want to continue the story into Edward giving Bella piano lessons. Please let me know what you think and if I should develop this idea. Thanks and Enjoy! 

Music of My Heart- A Twilight FanFic

BPOV: I had finally had enough of bring Alice's Barbie! After two days of torture, I had finally put my foot down when she brought out the wax and stormed out of her room. I think Jasper must have felt how angry I was because she hadn't come to find me yet.

It wasn't just Alice's fussing that made me upset. It was also the forty eight hours I had gone without seeing Edward. I missed him so much...his crooked smile, the scent of his skin, his voice singing me my lullaby...everything.

So here I was, at the Cullen's house, sulking over how much I needed Edward. I decided to go downstairs and watch some television, but when I walked in the front room, Edward's piano caught my eye. I flashed back to the first day he brought me here to meet his family and how he played for me. The look on his face when he got lost in the music...so peaceful, so beautiful. It could make me fall in love with him all over again. I walked over and sat down in front of the ivory keys, running my fingers over the cold smooth surface, reminding me of his skin, his lips on mine. Wow, I missed him.

Renee had put through piano lessons years ago, but my clumsiness transferred to my hands and I was never any good. I closed my eyes and aimlessly plucked out notes, trying to remember anything I could from my short lived lessons to keep my mind off of the hours that remained until Edward came home to me.

EPOV: I drove as fast as I could through the wet roads of Forks. I had come home early to surprise my Bella. Well, that, and I couldn't stand to be away form her for a moment longer. I needed to see her, hold her in my arms, listen to the her heartbeat accelerate as she looks into my eyes. I needed her.

I walked in the door of my home and froze in the doorway. There she was, my beautiful Bella, my angel, sitting at my piano, running her hands up and down along the keys with a sad look in her eyes. I knew that look. It was the same one that came into my eyes whenever I had to leave her for more than a second.

More than anything, I wanted to see my angel smile. I was about to walk over to her when she closed her eyes and began to play seemingly random notes while a deep look of concentration and frustration crossed her face. It was so beautifully adorable, as was she. My love, my silly Bella. It took all my self control not to laugh at her expression. But I did not want to disturb her, not yet... I was intrigued by her actions. I leaned against the door, watching my wonderful love.

After several minutes of smiling to myself as I saw my angel's hands stumbling along the keys, I could endure no more... I needed to hold her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! And thank you for the reviews. It's nice to know someone else likes this idea as much as I do. I hope I live up to your expectations. This is basically the scene leading up to the first lesson which will happen right after they have this conversation. I will do my best to have it written and posted tomorrow. Oh, and unless I change my plan, Edward is going to teach Bella a song in the 4th scene. I have a few ideas of my own but I'd love to her your suggestions! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I forgot this the first time. Rookie mistake

BPOV:

I was still struggling to remember anything about piano when I felt cold lips against my ear.

"Good morning love," he whispered to me. I turned around so fast, I could have been one of them, but I was dazzled as I looked into the molten gold eyes of my beautiful vampire, burning with intensity and relief as he stared back at me, a hint of a smile on his face. We stayed like that for a moment, soaking in the love we felt for each other through our wordless communication. Then he took my face gently in his hands, and leaned his forehead against mine as he whispered, "Do you have any idea how beautiful and adorable you are?" I blushed and he flashed his crooked smile. Then he kissed me, gentle and sweet, his lips lingering on mine as his fingers tips lightly touched my cheeks. He pulled back to soon as always and smiled again.

EPOV: As I kissed her I couldn't believe how incredibly lucky I was. What I had done to deserve someone as wonderful as her, I'd never know. Kissing my Bella was my favorite thing to do in the entire world. But the curiosity was eating at me.

"Bella, love, what were you playing just now?" A delectable blush came into her cheeks as she diverted her eyes from mine back to the keys, turning to face the piano.

"Oh, nothing, I was just playing around," she said attempting to sound nonchalant. I knew better than that.

"Bella.." I said reproachingly as I sat down next to her.

She sighed and began in a rush, "Well I missed you, and I was thinking about the first time you played for me and I ended up sitting here." She gave me a quick nervous glance and continued, " I never told you this, but Renee had insisted on putting me through lessons when I was younger. I was just trying to see if I could remember anything."

I couldn't understand the expression on her face. It seemed to be a combination of embarrassment and shame.

"Why did you never tell me this before?" I was honestly curious and still couldn't figure out what was running through that beautiful head of hers.

She let out of short laugh, "Oh come on Edward, you're practically a musical prodigy. I could barely learn to play scales with my clumsy fingers. Do you really think I would subject myself to that teasing willingly?"

I almost laughed out loud. "Bella, you are absolutely absurd. But that's why I love you." She shot me a dark look. I smiled at her in an attempt to distract her from her anger. It worked and I was forgiven.

"Would you like me to teach you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the LONG wait. Life got in the way. I'm going to go in a little bit of a different direction than I originally intended but basically the same premise. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

BPOV:

I really don't know why I had agreed to this. Not even a vampire could cure my innate aversion to any form of grace, even if it was just my hands.

But the look in his eyes when he asked me if I wanted to learn, I could feel the enthusiasm coming from him and just couldn't deny him his fun. Plus, the love and strength I found in his eyes made me feel like I could do anything, as long as Edward was with me. So I said yes...

Edward immediately started teaching me scales, starting with c major. Thankfully I remembered how to read music, although I was a little rusty. Edward reminded me of the mnemonic devices and acronyms people used to remember how to read the staff. ( Every Good Boy Does Fine, FACE, All Cows Eat Grass, Good Boys Do Fine Always ) I couldn't help but laugh. They sounded so ridiculous in his smooth velvet voice. But with one stern look Edward got me back to our lesson.

" One, two, three, thumb under one, two, three, four, five. Go slow Bella. There's no need to rush," he whispered in my ear. "We have all the time in the world love," he said as his lips brushed against my jaw.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain my composure as Edward began to kiss my neck. Now who was the one getting us off track?

"Edward. I'll never learn a thing if you keep doing that," I said slightly breathless. He laughed gently as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. As he pulled back he took my right hand from the keys to his lips, kissing my wrist lightly and then letting go.

"I'm sorry love. Shall we continue?" He asked amused.

"If you can behave yourself and stop dazzling me." I felt like I was a mother negotiating good behavior with a child. This was weird. I was normally the one in trouble for behavior.

"I will Bella. Try it again with the right hand"

I was getting better each time I played it. Edward showed me how to do how to play the major scales for G, D, A and E too. He taught me that the sharps go in the order F, C, G, D, A, E, B and you add a sharp every time time starting with G major. He mentioned a lot of other confusing stuff too. Stuff I wouldn't remember in five minutes. But I listened and absorbed the best I could. It was all pretty interesting actually. And Edward was a good teacher. After all, Edward was good at everything.

EPOV:

She was incredible. The most fascinating creature ever to walk the earth. I would show her how to play a scale and then she would try to mimic my movements. Her beautiful hands stumbling across the keys. Then she'd do it again with a bit more success, and again, and again. Each time getting better. Each time sitting up a little straighter, the hint of a smile on her face becoming a bit more pronounced. She always underestimated herself. Her intelligence, her beauty, her strength, her bravery, the hold she had on me. How could anyone not love someone as wonderful and adorable as her.

"...Edward. Edward! Are you okay?"

I was so lost in my thoughts of my angel that I had not heard her beautiful voice.

" Yes, That was much better love. But I think you've had enough of a lesson for today." I stood up quickly, pulling her off of the piano bench and into my arms.

"How would you like to go to our meadow?"


End file.
